The Magical Dursley
by Angus McGonagle
Summary: Harry didn't think he would see his cousin again.  One day he receives a request from both the MInistry and Hogwarts to see his cousin and advise him of what to expect from a daughter who is a witch.  In doing so he learns that Dudley's wife has been mis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Accidental Magic

Harry had just apparated home from his job at the ministry when his wife Ginny met him in the kitchen with a kiss hello. Things had gone well for him since his defeat of Lord Voldemort ten years earlier. He had finished his education during the term following the Battle of Hogwarts while picking up his romance with Ginny. Between leaving Hogwarts and beginning his auror training, he became engaged to and soon after married Ginny. Given what he had done, the Ministry accepted him into the Aurors program without any debate at all. To top it all off, he and Ginny now had a family of their own with two sons, James Sirius and Albus Severus as well as a daughter Lilly. The family sat down to dinner where Harry had told them about his day at work. Life as an auror wasn't as exciting as the days where Death Eaters were still running around, but there was the occasional issues with wizards causing trouble with dark magic.

After finishing dessert, Harry was about to take a walk out into the garden when he caught sight of the owl. It came upon him and dropped the letter in his lap. He noticed the envelope bore the Hogwarts crest on it. He opened it and began to read:

Harry,

Minister of Magic Shacklebolt and I would like to speak with you tonight on a matter of importance. Please report to the Headmistress's office at your earliest convenience. Please come alone.

Sincerely yours,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

That was probably the oddest correspondence he had every received from Professor McGonagall. He picked up the letter and walked back inside.

"Ginny, I have to go to Hogwarts tonight. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley want to talk to me about something. Apparently just me. That seems strange. If it was a ministry issue Kingsley wouldn't see the need to drag me out to Hogwarts, he'd just tell me tomorrow at work. It's also odd because normally they're comfortable discussing things in front of you."

"Maybe it's something much more top secret. I'll be fine. Make sure you kiss the kids goodnight before you leave. Also say hello to everyone for me."

Harry found his children playing in the lounge. It was almost time for them to go to bed but he was sure that Ginny would get them settled. He bade them good night and kissed each one of them before putting on his cloak and kissing Ginny goodbye.

"I imagine I won't be terribly long tonight. I'll fill you in later unless I'm absolutely forbidden."

"Thanks, have a safe trip." Ginny replied.

Harry walked out the front door of his home in Godric's Hollow and turned on the spot and apparated. He apparated just outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade since apparition in and out of Hogwarts is forbidden unless you were a house elf. The thought brought a pang of sadness to him. Kreacher had passed on only a few short years ago. He still had fond memories of the elf that had become a very devoted servant and close friend despite their rocky start. However, Kreacher was very old and he passed on peacefully after a short illness.

He made the short walk up to the castle and entered the front doors. He was greeted by Mr. Filch who was still the caretaker and who apparently still bore a grudge against the students of Hogwarts. Filch escorted him up to the Headmistress's office. He knocked and was told to enter.

Although Minerva McGonagall was up there in age, she was still a vital force at Hogwarts and still had the energy to be Headmistress. He went up to her and gave her a hug and then shook hands with Kingsley who was standing next to her.

"I have to admit, this is kind of a surprise for me. I can't say I expected to be summoned by both of you tonight. So what is the urgent matter to be discussed."

"I'm sorry about the urgency of the summons and the request that it be with just you, but we felt that you might be able to advise us best on this matter, which by the way is not auror related. We called you because the department that deals with accidental magic from children has discovered a muggle-born witch-to-be and we need to send an emissary to the family to prepare them for what is to come and help them adjust." Kingsley stated.

"I'd be happy to help but I really don't see how I would be best suited to be your emissary for this case." Harry told them.

"The reason you are the perfect choice for an emissary is because the young witch in question is the daughter of your cousin, Dudley Dursley." Minerva McGonagall said.

Harry's mouth dropped like rock. He was flabbergasted at this bit of news.

"I remember watching your muggle relatives when you were first brought their as an infant and was not impressed by their attitudes. Have you had any contact with them lately." McGonagall asked.

"The last time I saw any of them was when we parted ways eleven years ago. Right before I set out to destroy Voldemort. At the time, my aunt and uncle were still as obstinate as ever about magic. My cousin, on the other hand had come to appreciate the protection the wizarding community was trying to give them. We actually parted as close to friends as we could be. I have not had any contact with them after Voldemort fell and given that they had to leave Little Whinging, I can't say I even know where they are."

"I'm sorry that we didn't talk to you about this before we did this, but we did make contact with them and gave them an 'all clear'. They decided to return to Little Whinging and resume the lives they lived before we had to uproot them. Your cousin and his daughter live in another community not far from your aunt and uncle. He has basically gone to work with your uncle at his factory."

"Wait a minute, you said my cousin and his daughter. Does that mean that he's not married?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, we know very little about them since we allowed them to come out of hiding. As is common practice, we tend to leave the muggles alone unless we have reason to intervene. This is the first time we've had reason to find them since the troubles ten years ago." Kingsley stated.

"I was also under the impression that Dudley's line was not magical. Otherwise, Aunt Petunia would have gone to Hogwarts with my mom and all of my childhood would have been a lot happier." Harry said as he looked up to the portrait of Dumbledore. "I don't suppose you have any insight into this phenomenom?"

"I confess that I don't know for certain. It is possible that there is residual magic in your mother's side of the family that was passed on to your cousin. You also must remember that the phenomenon of muggle-born wizards is still being researched by the Department of Mysteries. In the end, little is known about how magic makes its way into muggle bloodlines. For all you know, there could be magic buried deep within your uncle's bloodline. Though that is not likely. When speaking to your cousin, try to find out more about the child's mother. That may be the missing piece of the puzzle. She may not be muggle born but rather a half-blood instead." Dumbledore said from his spot on the wall.

"Very well, I guess I'll be paying a visit to my cousin tomorrow. I'm thinking it might help if I brought Ginny and the kids along. I think it might help reconnect with him if I started to introduce my family to him." Harry asked.

"Ginny, yes, however, I would wait before introducing kids into this. Especially given that so little is known about the child's mother. You don't want to evoke any feelings of envy from your cousin." Professor McGonagall said.

"I suppose your right. I'll take the kids to Ron and Hermione's tomorrow. I assume you'll let me know precisely where I'm supposed to be going tomorrow."

"We'll send an owl with precise directions tomorrow. I suggest you try to make it for evening. I'm not sure you want to run into your uncle. He might not be ready for that." McGonagall said.

"I'm not ready to see him either. I at least have hope that I will be received well by Dudley since we parted on friendly terms."

Harry left the office and made a few stops to visit other teachers and wish them well. He was happy to see everyone. He figured he would probably be back soon. He made his way towards Hogsmeade. As soon as he passed the gates he turned on the spot and apparated back to his home.

Upon returning, Harry found that Ginny was waiting up for him. Then again, he hadn't been gone more than a couple hours. Apparently she was hoping to hear about his meeting with McGonagall and Kingsley.

"So is everything all right?" She asked as Harry sat down in his favorite chair.

"Yes and no. It is nothing auror related, which I suspected was the case. Apparently the Ministry has detected the use of accidental magic by an underage witch, pre-Hogwarts underage, to be exact, and they want me to speak with her father and learn more."

"I don't see how that is bad, but I also don't see why they would send you for that. Surely the Ministry has people who handle that, as does Hogwarts." Ginny replied.

"The reason they want me to do it and the reason why it may not be a good thing is that the child's father is my cousin, Dudley."

"Hmm, I can see why you would find that troubling. However, didn't you once tell me that you parted with your cousin as close to friends as you had ever been in the 16 years you lived together?"

"Yeah, but he has had ten years to forget all that. On top of that, he has followed in the footsteps of my uncle, career-wise, which means that he's still fairly close to them and their anti-wizard attitude. I can't deny that I'm afraid he might have relapsed into his old ways. I was only told that the Ministry detected this. I have no idea if Dudley was witness to it at all. That could have an impact on the situation. I'm supposed to see him tomorrow and I would like it if you came with me."

"I don't know, isn't this something that you are better off without me."

"I can think of no situation where I am better off without you. You know that. Besides, Minerva and Kingsley both think that slowly introducing my family might help both of them feel more at ease. Besides, you're so charming, how could he not like you?"

Ginny's face reddened a little but she smiled nonetheless at the compliment.

"So how is this meeting supposed to come about?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure yet. Kingsley said he would send an owl with more details tomorrow, particularly the where and how. We want to catch him away from Uncle Vernon because his presence won't be helpful to anyone. In the meantime, let's just go to bed and worry about it tomorrow."

Harry pulled Ginny up out of her chair and they walked hand-in-hand to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Harry and Dudley Meet Again

Harry woke at his usual time as if he would go to his job at the ministry. He was sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast with Ginny and the kids when the owl came gliding into the kitchen window with a message from the ministry.

"Hmm, according to Kingsley there's a tea shop that Dudley stops at on his way home from Grunnings. That would be a good place for us to 'accidentally' run into him." Harry told Ginny.

"I still find it odd that Kingsley is involved in this at all. It seems he has bigger things to concern him than this." Ginny said.

"I imagine that someone in the Misuse of Magic Office probably discovered it and investigated it and then had it kicked all the way to Kingsley's office once they found out who it was. Even when I was younger, the Ministry kept tabs on that area because it was where I was living. Anything that can be traced back to me is probably of interest to the Ministry. Then once Kingsley got a hold of it, they probably figured that it would be best if I was the one to make contact."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. What time are we leaving?"

"This note says that Dudley usually arrives at the tea shop around 4:30. We'll probably need to be there at 4 or so and wait around for him." Harry answered.

"All right, we can floo the children over to Ron and Hermione's around 3 and then we can apparate to where we need to from there. Mum should be there with the other kids and she can watch them until Ron and Hermione get home." Ginny said.

"Hear that kids, you get to go to Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's for dinner tonight." Harry told his children.

"Yeah!" chorused the two oldest while the youngest, which Ginny was feeding at the time, let out a screech of delight.

As they arrived at Ron and Hermione's house they were greeted by Molly.

"So, what is the occasion, Harry dear?"

"Well apparently I'm to have a reunion with my cousin this afternoon."

Molly face quickly changed to one she used when she saw or heard something that she thoroughly disapproved of.

"Please don't give me that look. Right before we last parted he had actually shown a measure of gratitude for me saving his soul all those years ago. I also wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for other circumstances. Apparently there is some magic loose in his family and the Ministry would like to know more about it."

"I'm sure that is going over well with him and his parents." Molly said scathingly.

"I'm not sure Dudley is even aware of it much less Uncle Vernon. Frankly, the less Uncle Vernon knows about this, the better. While I have mixed feelings about seeing Dudley again, I have very definite feelings about seeing Uncle Vernon and none of those are positive." Harry said.

"Well, I hope it goes well for you." Molly told them.

"So do we."

Harry and Ginny kissed their children and Molly good-bye and walked out the door where they then apparated to the back alley behind a tea shop in Surrey. They walked out of the alley into the sunlit street in front of the tea shop.

"Looks like we've got some time. It's only 3:15, let's find a place with a view of the door so we can see him come in." Harry told Ginny.

"That's fine, let's get a cappuccino while we're here." Ginny said.

They sat down at a table with a wide open view of the door and Ginny went up and ordered drinks. Fortunately for them, Harry usually kept a small stash of muggle money on hand in case he had to go out into the muggle public. Not long after Harry had sat down with their drinks he saw Dudley. He noticed that Dudley looked a lot more fit than when he was growing up including the time when he was boxing.

Dudley walked up to the counter wearing his business suit indicating a position of importance at Grunnings. He ordered a coffee and a piece of fruit and then made his way towards the tables at the far side of the dining room from where Harry and Ginny were sitting. He sat down at a table and pulled a newspaper out of his briefcase and began reading it. Harry took the opportunity to head in that direction with Ginny in tow. They walked past Dudley's table arm in arm and just as they were passing him, Harry intentionally dropped a five pound note from his pocket in front of Dudley.

"Sir, you dropped some of your money." Dudley said as he picked the note up off the floor. He did a double-take and gaped as he saw Harry's face for the first time in years.

"Hello, Dudley. It's been a while. I'd like you to meet my wife Ginny."

Dudley quickly got up and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Ginny stepped over and hugged Harry's cousin and they all sat down at the table.

"Dudley, to be honest I was never told much about what happened to you after the Ministry sent you, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia into hiding. In a way I thought it was for the best to give you your space and get used to a normal existence. I'm glad to see you're doing well though."

"Thank you. I've done all right. Apparently you've done all right as well. You manage to survive the troubles that sent us into hiding and found yourself a charming and beautiful wife to boot."

Ginny blushed at the compliment. She gave Dudley a little smile.

"I have done all right. I'm sure you were told when it was safe for you to come out of hiding that I defeated Voldemort. Since then, it's mostly been going through the daily grind of life." Harry told him.

"So what do you do now?" Dudley asked him.

"I guess you can say that I work for the 'Scotland Yard' of the wizarding world."

"Sounds exciting. I find it amazing that after all this time we should meet in a coffee shot in Surrey." Dudley said.

"Well, Dudley, if it sounds too amazing to be true it would be because it is. I was sent to talk to you about your daughter." Harry told him.

"Jessica? What about her? Wait a minute. You said you work for what is basically wizard police. There's not someone after us again?" Dudley asked in a panicked tone.

"No, the request to talk to you came from my old school. You see when magic becomes apparent in muggle-born children, someone is usually sent to meet the child and their parents to explain what is happening. Usually this happens when they are around 11 years old and ready to attend school. However because anything that is possibly linked to me is treated with kid gloves, they felt it prudent to send someone now. So tell me, has she shown any of the signs that I did that indicates Jessica is no ordinary girl?"

Dudley was lost in thought for a few moments. "There have been a few things that I never really thought much of. For instance, she started to run from me when I was trying to get her to go to bed. I thought it was just me still being out of shape, but that kid can move fast!" Dudley said.

"Well you do remember how, at times, I could be uncatchable when you and your gang were after me." Harry said.

"So what you're saying is that Jessica is a wizard?" Dudley asked in a hushed tone.

"Actually" Ginny said, "_her _gender would make her a witch". Ginny had a smug look on her face.

"OK, a witch. Man, this is a big problem." Dudley said.

Harry's eyebrows arched quizzically. "How is that a big problem?"

"Harry, not because she's a witch. That will take some getting used to but after living with you for 16 years, that won't take me too long to get readjusted to. It's a big problem because of Mum and Dad."

"Yes, now I see the big problem. Tell me, have your parents noticed anything about your daughter that might make them suspicious?" Harry asked.

"Actually, we've been at odds with each other since I started dating Elizabeth. When she disappeared it actually got even more awkward. My mom has been trying to be sympathetic but with Dad, even though we work together, it's like we're strangers. I've actually been thinking of leaving Grunnings to make my own way. My parents always thought that Elizabeth was unusual and made it clear that they disapproved of her when we got married. You probably want to know if I think she's a witch. If she is, she hid it well because I never saw anything unusual happen."

"Do Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon see her much?" Harry asked.

"No, I think Mum would like to but with Dad, anything that is out of the ordinary that might be associated with him, well you remember how he was with you. He would just assume not go anywhere near her." Dudley replied.

"Does Uncle Vernon think she's a witch?" Harry asked.

"Dad thinks she's like her mom and that alone is enough for him to not want to be around us. Mum is, well, I think she would like to be more involved and tries to visit when Dad is away on business, but stays away because of Dad."

"For the time being that is probably for the best." Harry said.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Elizabeth?" Ginny asked.

"No, I have no idea and I fear the worst. If she had left me of her own free will I'm certain she would have at least left a letter explaining why. She never withheld her thoughts and opinions from me."

"I'd like to meet Jessica, would you be OK with that?" Harry asked.

"Sure, can you stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, we have the kids with their grandparents right now and we planned for a long discussion."

"Good, why don't we go back to my house? Uh, we'll take a taxi if you don't mind. I remember wizard travel when we went off into hiding with that bloke Diggle. I'm not quite ready for that just yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dinner at Dudley's

Harry and Ginny rode in the cab with Dudley back to his house. Harry couldn't help but think that is was a God-awful slow way to travel. He wondered how he ever did it when he was young but then realized that at the time he didn't know any differently. I can understand Dudley not wanting to apparate; it can be a bit uncomfortable. Maybe he could teach him to use Floo powder. In a way, he really felt sorry for Dudley. He was about to become exposed to magic for the second time in his life and now that he actually is accepting it, he will be unable to really participate in it, except as a bystander.

They arrived at Dudley's house and followed him up to the doorstep. He let himself into the house and ushered him and Ginny in. Harry's mouth dropped when he saw who greeted them. It was Mrs. Figg, his old neighbor from when he and Dudley lived at Number 4 Privet Drive. She appeared a bit older but still remembered Harry.

"Oh my, Harry Potter. I never thought I'd see you again. Though it is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Figg. By the way, this is my wife Ginny. Ginny, this is Mrs. Figg who Dudley and I used to live near when I was growing up. She was part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"A muggle in the Order?" Ginny asked.

"Not a muggle, dear, a squib." Mrs. Figg said.

"Oh, still, it's nice to meet you." Ginny said.

"Jessica is up in her room. I took the liberty of starting dinner for you." Mrs. Figg said.

"Thanks, would you like to stay for dinner as well?" Dudley asked her.

"No thanks, dear. Gotta get home to the cats." Mrs. Figg said as she left.

"Jessica, come downstairs, there's some people I want you to meet." Dudley yelled up the stairway.

"Be down in a minute, Daddy." Came a voice from above.

Dudley then went into the kitchen to see what Mrs. Figg had made for dinner. "Ah, pasta, simple but satisfying. It looks like she made enough. I guess she knows we like to heat it up for leftovers. Dudley said as he came back out to the living room.

Just then, a young girl came bounding down the stairs. She had Dudley's blond hair but her eyes were a green color much like his own. She stopped short of the bottom step and looked up at Harry and Ginny in wonderment. "Daddy, who are the people?"

"Jessica, this is my cousin Harry and his wife." Dudley told Jessica.

"Is this the cousin that Grandpa is always saying almost ruined him?" Jessica asked.

Dudley shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "Jessica, when did Grandpa say that?"

"He usually said it when he thought I was upstairs sleeping when he and Grandma were babysitting." Jessica said.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Dudley asked her.

"Because he talks too much and his voice carries. I would usually creep over to the stairs to see and hear them. I think even Grandma got a little irritated hearing about it."

"Yes, dear, that is the cousin that Grandpa was talking about. But Harry did not ruin him." Dudley told her.

"I'm surprised that I was even mentioned at all. Their usual way of life was to pretend I didn't exist." Harry said.

"The year of hiding didn't go that well for Dad. He had to taken an indefinite leave of absence from work and really couldn't do anything. Plus that bloke Diggle got on his nerves a lot. He's been more vocal about you since he came back. Part of why we don't talk much anymore." Dudley explained.

"You don't look like a freak." Jessica said as she looked up at Harry. "I expected you to have a third arm or multiple eyes."

"Jessica!" Dudley said in an astonished tone.

"Don't worry Daddy. I like him. Grandpa's a big grouch so anyone who gets on his nerves can't be that bad. Besides, I don't like the way he talks about Mommy!".

Dudley shifted uncomfortably again before saying "uh, what did he say about your mother?".

"Grandpa said that the way she carried on she might as well be one of 'Cousin Harry's lot'. I think he wonders if I might be as well, they way he looked at me as if I was bothering him."

"Are you sure you want us here for this, Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, if what you say is true, she needs to know about it and it is best if it comes from you. Any unpleasantness about Mum and Dad can be handled later."

"Um, Daddy, what are you talking about?"

"Honey, there are some things you need to know about that Harry is more familiar with. That is why he came to see me. However, since dinner is just about ready. Why don't we take this conversation into the dining room. Normally I would suggest waiting until after dinner but I don't think that will work either."

Harry, Ginny, and Jessica went into the dining room while Dudley went to grab the pasta from the kitchen. When he came into the dining room, everyone else was already settled around the table.

"Everyone can serve themselves. It looks like Mrs. Figg made plenty so we shouldn't have to worry about running out. Harry, Ginny, would you like something to drink?" Dudley asked.

"Water is fine for me." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'll have water too." Ginny told them.

Dudley brought two glasses of water in for Harry and Ginny and a glass of milk for Jessica.

Harry dished himself up a plate of pasta and took a bit. It was really good. "Dudley, this is good. Does Mrs. Figg cook for you often?"

"Occasionally, if I'm going to be late. Usually, we throw something together since it's just me and Jess. Now, enough about the food. You should probably start telling Jessica more about yourself."

"OK, well Jess, as you know Dudley and I are cousins. But although we're related we come from two different worlds. You see, my mother, your grandmother's sister was a witch."

"You mean she was really mean?" Jessica asked.

"No, nothing like that. That is term that is used for a woman who can perform magic. I am a wizard. I found this out when I was eleven years old while living with your father and grandparents. I was living there because when I was just a baby, my parents were killed by another wizard. Your grandparent knew about my mum's magic and did not approve which is why your grandfather is so unpleasant when my name comes up. I was told about my situation by my friend Hagrid who works at the school that I attended, Hogwarts. I didn't believe it when he told me but he then asked me if I remembered making strange things happen when I was scared or angry, like being able to run really fast or jump really high…"

"Or making a glass wall disappear thus setting loose a boa constrictor on his cousin." Dudley added.

"Not going to let me live that one down, are you?" Harry asked him.

"Sorry, now I look back on it and laugh." Dudley said.

Upon hearing this, Jessica started to looked troubled. A look that was not lost on Harry. "Jessica, I think you understand why I'm explaining all of this to you." Harry said.

"Yeah. Apparently I'm a freak as well." Jess stated in a depressed tone.

"You shouldn't think of yourself as a freak. Among our kind we can do some marvelous things. It's just that muggles don't understand magic and they fear it and thus tend to react unpleasantly to us. Like your grandfather." Harry explained.

"What are muggles?" Jessica asked.

"Muggle is a term for non-magical humans like your father and grandparents." Harry explained.

"Does that mean that Mum was a witch?" she asked.

"Not necessarily. Sometimes witches and wizards are born from muggle parents. My mother was one of them. One of my best friends, Ginny's sister-in-law, is also a muggle born. However, it is possible your mother is a witch. Without knowing anything about her it's difficult to tell. Dudley, do you have a picture of her? I'd like to show it to the headmistress at Hogwarts. If she was a witch and was there, Professor McGonagall would know her." Harry said.

"Yeah, I have a snapshot of the three of us that you can take." Dudley said as he handed it over.

"Weird. I don't think I'll ever get used to pictures that don't move." Ginny said as she passed the picture over to Harry.

"Pictures move?" Jessica and Dudley said together.

"Oh yes" Ginny explained. "The people in magical photographs go on about their business as if they were in real life. Sometimes, they even leave the frame of their photograph."

"Wow! That is so neat. Do you have any I can see?" she asked.

Ginny pulled a small portfolio of photographs out of her purse. "These pictures are of our children, James, Albus and Lily with my mum." The boys in the picture were roughhousing while baby Lily slept peacefully in Grandma Molly's arms.

"Anyway, where was I?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah, Jessica, for now you will continue to attend your current school. However, when you turn eleven, you will have a choice to make. You will receive a letter from Hogwarts inviting you to attend. You won't have to attend if you don't want to but I would strongly recommend it otherwise you will continue to do things that might make people nervous and suspicious. You also can't tell anyone else about this. Your father is OK because he was exposed to the magical world because of me. You can talk to Mrs. Figg about it because she knows about my world as well. She is what is called a squib. A squib is a non-magical person born from magical parents. Anyway, don't trouble yourself about deciding now. You have a few years left to think about it and now that I've seen your father again, I'd like to drop in more often to see how you two are doing. If that is OK with you, Dudley?"

"I would be very happy if you did."

"What about Grandma and Grandpa" Jessica asked.

"For now, let's not say anything to them. We don't need to complicate things further by upsetting them with this." Harry said.

"I wish Mommy was here." Jessica said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I want you two to know that I will look into your mother's disappearance from the magical world. If it turns out she is a witch, we might be able to track her down and find out what happened to her. If she was a muggle, though, there isn't much more I can do." Harry told Jess and Dudley.

"Thank you." Dudley said.

"In the meantime, we should be getting back home. I would like to have both of you over to our house soon so you can meet my kids. This Saturday perhaps?"

"Can we Daddy?" Jessica asked pleadingly.

"Yes, I think we'll both like that." Dudley said.

"How are you two getting home?" Jessica asked.

"Ahh, this will be the first actual bit of magic you get to see other than the moving pictures. We do something called apparition, basically disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. We can also use the fireplace but we don't have any floo powder with us. You'll see that this weekend though." Harry explained.

With that, they all hugged goodbye and then Harry and Ginny joined hands, turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Wow, that's amazing." Jessica said.

Dudley, still looking a little shaken by the display of apparition said, "I'll still never get used to that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Learning the Background of Elizabeth Dursley

Harry and Ginny apparated onto the country lane just outside the Burrow. They were met at the door by Molly and Arthur, both of whom looked a little worn out.

"So, how was the meeting with your cousin? I assume by the amount of time you spent there that it had to have gone OK." Molly asked.

"Actually, it did. Dudley was actually pleased to see me, although a bit surprised and alarmed by the reason." Harry replied.

"Ahh, muggles. Always so startled to learn that someone they know can do magic." Arthur said.

"Well, Dad, not quite as much in his case. He already knew about magic because of me. And that ultimately led to him and his parents having to go into hiding for a year because they thought some madman was going to get them. I would have been a bit alarmed as well." Harry answered.

"He actually was very pleasant and understanding about it." Ginny said. "Although he did say it would be a problem dealing with his parents over this newfound revelation."

"So what is the next step?" Molly asked them.

"We invited them out to our house to meet the children. Since James is about the same age as Jessica, we thought it would be nice for her to have someone her age to talk to. Beyond that, I don't know." Ginny said.

"Actually, before they come over this weekend, I think we should take another trip to Hogwarts and show Minverva and Kingsley the picture to see if they know she is. I'd like to have something to tell Dudley and Jess when they come over on Saturday."

"When do you want to go?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow. Can you guys babysit again? I think Ginny should be there as well since they might want her take on things. I'll send an owl tonight."

"Sure we can babysit again tomorrow. You know we like to spend time with the kids. Oh, if you like, you can send your message with Archimedes. In fact, since it's late, why don't you stay here tonight so you don't have to rouse the kids, take them home and bring them back again?"

"OK, thanks. Ginny, you can go on up to tuck them in. I'll be up in a few minutes after I send this owl to Hogwarts."

Ginny went upstairs to say goodnight to the kids before they turned in. Harry went over the Arthur's writing desk and quickly wrote out a letter to Professor McGonagall:

Prof. McGonagall,

The meeting with Dudley went well. I would like to meet with you and Kingsley tomorrow in your office to discuss a few things I learned. You might be able to shed some light on what we found out. I await your answer by return owl.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry then scrawled out a nearly identical letter to Kingsley at the ministry and then went upstairs to say goodnight to his children.

Ginny had just picked Lily up out of her crib and was holding her while talking to the boys.

"So we have a muggle-born cousin?" James asked.

"You have a cousin. Whether she is muggle-born, we don't know for certain. She could be a half-blood. Please don't bring it up. Just be nice to her. Make her feel welcome. Remember, although she's older than you, all of this is new to her." Ginny told them.

"OK mom, we'll be good." James and Al both said.

Just then Lily gave a squeal of delight as she grabbed a handful of her mother's hair and stuffed it into her mouth.

"OK, boys, time to go to sleep." Harry told them as he smiled at his daughter who was chewing on her mother's hair before she was set back down into her crib.

"All right Dad. See you tomorrow." James and Al both said.

They both kissed the kids good-night and then quietly crept out of the room. They made their way down to Ginny's old room where they crashed for the night.

Harry and Ginny were up rather early the next morning. They ate breakfast, kissed the kids goodbye and then disapparated off to Hogsmeade. They apparated just outside the Three Broomsticks and then made their way up the high street towards the castle. As they entered the castle, they saw Peeves up to his usual mischief, basically throwing things at students, so they moved quickly towards one of the side passages so they weren't noticed. The detour paid off as they made it to the gargoyle in front of the spiral staircase without incident. They gave the gargoyle the password that McGonagall had mentioned in the reply owl and made their way up the staircase and knocked on the headmistress's door.

"Enter", they heard Professor McGonagall call through the door.

"Hello, professor, Minister. I wanted to meet with you because I learned a few things about my cousin that I want to investigate further. Dudley told me about his wife and how her unusual nature caused my uncle Vernon some degree of unpleasantness. I also found out that she disappeared mysteriously a couple years ago. I told him I'd look into it on our end to see if she was of magical heritage and then hopefully be able to track her down. Her name is Elizabeth and I have a picture of her."

"Well, if that is who I think it is, then there isn't much I can tell you other than your cousin's daughter is indeed a half-blood. Elizabeth Dursley was born Elizabeth Prince." McGonagall said.

"Prince…Prince…where have I heard that name before." Harry said out loud to himself.

"Yes, you have heard that name before, Mr. Potter." came a voice from the wall behind them.

Harry looked up to see the portrait of Severus Snape glaring down at him. "Oh, right." Harry said somewhat sheepishly.

"What is Severus talking about, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well in my sixth year when I was taking Advanced Potions, I had to borrow a book from Professor Slughorn's office that turned out to have belonged to Professor Snape, as I found out later. He had written that the book was the property of 'the half-blood prince'. Thanks to Hermione's research skills I later found out that 'the half-blood prince' was Professor Snape."

"Isn't that when, if I remember correctly, that you suddenly gained a newfound insight into Potions?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, the book that had once belonged to Professor Snape had a lot of hints written in the margins. I find it almost funny that I learned more from Professor Snape's indirect teaching in one year than I did in five years sitting in his classroom." Harry replied with a scoff.

"Perhaps if you had paid better attention in my classes you might have done better." Snape said.

"The book was a better teacher because it gave me less attitude and was far less intimidating. But that's not what I came here to talk about. I assume that you know her then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, since you worked out my mother's maiden name was Prince, you shouldn't have to ask whether or not I know her. That fact should be obvious. She is the daughter of one of my cousins. She and her father were also Slytherins, like me."

"That doesn't make sense why she would hook up with my cousin. He's a muggle after all."

"You assume that all Slytherins are pure-blood fanatics. The Prince family did not hold such views. Didn't you learn that my mother married a muggle, not a muggle-born wizard but a plain muggle with no magical ability whatsoever. The Princes exhibited other characteristics that were valued by Slytherin, particularly shrewdness and self preservation. Very few of us were Death Eaters, and those of us who did join did so because we thought it was way to keep ourselves and our family out of the path of the dark lord's wrath."

"OK, I can see that for you and your extended family, but I can't see that for Elizabeth Prince Dursley. It sounds like she's risking that self preservation you mentioned to be with a muggle she loves." Harry explained.

"Yes, well before she met your cousin, she had a very strong sense of loyalty to the Prince family. I wouldn't be surprised if, because of that, she asked the sorting hat to place her in Slytherin." Snape told Harry.

"So what would make her choose to risk her own life and that of the family she is so loyal to, to seek a life as a muggle?" Harry asked.

"She was a student here at Hogwarts just like yourself, probably three years behind you. When the dark lord finally revealed his rebirth, her father pulled her out to keep her hidden from any death eater influences. He educated her the best he could at home before they had to go into hiding when the ministry fell. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Death Eaters. He did trust Dumbledore's judgment enough to believe that I had betrayed the Death Eaters and was working for the Order. He trusted me enough to let me know he was leaving and not to try and find him or convince him to come back. I am happy to say that despite all my faults, I did honor his desire to remain hidden and did not turn him over to the Death Eaters. He did feel that living amongst muggles was the best way to hide themselves from the dark lord's followers. So her coming across your cousin was a coincidental part of their secret life in hiding." Snape said to them.

"That was an interesting story, Severus." McGonagall said. "I'm surprised to just be hearing it now."

"You forget, while I was pretending to be a Death Eater, I had no intention of revealing their whereabouts to anyone, not even to order members. Those were his wishes. And until now I had not given my cousins another thought, nor had any reason to."

"Thank you very much, Professor Snape. What you have told me will give me something to tell my cousin and perhaps give him hope that we may yet find her." Harry said.

"If you do find them, tell my cousin that I fulfilled his wish and only told you of this because he has nothing to fear from the magical world anymore."

"So, Harry," Kingsley started, "Do you know where to find them?"

"Not yet, but I know what to tell them and I certainly have an idea what questions to ask them that might give me a clue where to look."

Next chapter- Dinner at the Potters


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Dinner at the Potters

Harry and Ginny left Hogwarts with a lot to think about. It was hard enough for Harry to believe that Dudley was married to a Slytherin even more difficult to believe was that it was a relative of Severus Snape. Although Snape did prove his valor and good intentions to Harry he still always felt that he could have been more civil when it came to dealing with Harry.

Another thing that Harry had trouble understanding was how despite her background as a Slytherin and relative to Snape, she appeared in the pictures he saw to actually care for his cousin. Maybe he was unfairly painting all Slytherins with the same brush as those who were Death Eaters. Snape had even said that most of the Prince family were Slytherins because of their shrewdness and sense of self preservation rather than pure-blood pride.

"Well, one thing I'm happy about is that I have something that I can tell Dudley and Jessica on Saturday." Harry told Ginny as they walked away from the castle towards Hogsmeade. "Although I don't think I'll give him the details about her family background just yet. To be honest, I'm not even sure what to make of it."

"You're probably right. Dudley doesn't know anything about the Slytherins and it would only confuse him more to go into it. Jessica, on the other hand, is a different story. She is probably going to want to know more about her mother's life while she was at Hogwarts, especially once she's there and begins to find out about the different houses." Ginny told him.

"Yes, most of this is a story for another day. I do feel the need to ask him if he ever knew Elizabeth's parents. If anything, it might give me a place to start looking for him."

They walked the rest of the way towards the school gates in silence and then joined hands, turned on the spot and apparated back to the Burrow. By the time they got back it was lunchtime and Harry found himself looking forward to his mother-in-law's cooking. When they walked into the house they found Ron and Hermione eating lunch with their kids, Rose and Hugo.

" 'arry, 'Inny, we kepf somfoo arm foryou" Ron said with his trademark mouth full of food.

"Ron, you're spraying food everywhere! Swallow, then talk." Hermione told him indignantly.

"Sorry, we did keep something warm for you." Ron said apologetically.

"I was able to get that. After being best mates all these years I've learned to understand what you're saying when you talk with your mouth full."

"I don't know how you do it, Harry. I can never understand a word he says." Hermione said.

"It's a guy thing. Just like you understanding every emotion someone is feeling is a girl thing." Ron replied.

"Whatever." Hermione said while rolling her eyes at her husband.

"It's true! Tell her Harry."

"Come on, Harry understands all that." Hermione retorted.

"Nope, Ron's right. He's clueless." Ginny said. "He's just less clueless than Ron."

"Thanks, Ginny." Harry and Ron both said together in a mock hurt tone.

"So, what's happening with your cousin?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny filled Ron and Hermione in on what they knew from talking to Dudley and then what Snape's portrait had told them.

"Wow, so your cousin's daughter is related to Snape. Sucks to be her." Ron said.

"Ron, she can't help who she's related to. Besides, it doesn't mean she's going to turn out like him anyway. Look who Sirius had for relatives and he turned out all right." Hermione scolded.

"On that subject, Hermione, is there anything you remember about your research of the 'half-blood prince' stuff that may be useful?"

"Not really, it's pretty much what Professor Snape said, from what I read of the clippings, which wasn't much by the way, Eileen Prince had a few friends but not many and otherwise appeared to keep to herself."

"Oh well, I didn't expect to find out much more anyway." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny finished lunch as Molly and Arthur were coming in from outside with the kids. They used the Floo to get home and began getting ready for dinner with his cousins on Saturday.

Saturday came and Harry apparated over to his cousin's house to bring them over to his house. He decided that since magical travel was in her future, Jessica might as well experience it for herself. He felt side-along appartition might be too much for someone new to this so he decided to bring them back via the Floo network. Harry had noticed on his last visit that Dudley did have a fireplace in house that was not covered up by an electric one. When Harry told them this Jessica looked disappointed and Dudley looked alarmed.

"Aww, I was hoping to do the disappear trick." Jessica said.

"You would have to do it holding onto my arm and the feeling is not pleasant, plus sometimes things can go wrong. I'll do a side-along apparition with you later at my house in which we'll apparate across the room. How does that sound?"

"OK." She said with an excited gleam in her eye.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" Harry asked seeing his apprehensive look.

"The last time I saw you use a fireplace for travel, you busted up Mum and Dad's living room. No offense, but I like the way the room looks."

"That wasn't me, I had no idea that Arthur was going to do that. Besides, Uncle Vernon had covered up the fireplace with that cheap electric one." Harry explained.

"Yep, that's Grandpa all right." Jessica said as her father rolled his eyes.

"Here's how it works. You take a handful of powder from this pouch, throw it into the fireplace and say the name of the place you're going to. In this case, Potter House. It will seem a bit dizzying at first but it's almost like a long slide. Go ahead, Ginny will be waiting for you."

Jessica scooped some powder into her hands, threw it into the fire and said 'Potter House' as she stepped into the flames and disappeared in a whoosh.

"Now it's your turn, Big D." Harry said.

"I'll let you go first."

"And give you a chance to chicken out, not a chance."

"I'm not sure my stomach can handle this." Dudley whined.

"Dudley, it's either this or side-along apparition."

Dudley quickly grabbed some powder, threw it into the fire and quickly said 'Potter House' as he almost ran into the fireplace.

"Guess we know which way he prefers." Harry said as he followed him a few seconds later.

Harry climbed out of the fireplace to see Jessica sitting at the table with a smile on her face while Dudley was standing next to her brushing soot off his clothes. He looked a little shaken but pleased nonetheless.

"That was fun!" Jessica said. "I can't wait to do it again."

"Oddly enough, I also found it kind of fun. It beats apparition anyway."

"Dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes." Ginny said.

"Harry, I meant to ask you if you found out anything since we saw last met." Dudley asked.

"Yes, I did. I found out a few things that should show me where to begin looking. However, I also need to ask you a few more questions and I would rather wait until after dinner to begin."

"Sounds fair. Food smells good and I'm hungry." Dudley said.

Dinner was a pleasant time in which they ate and talked about their lives and what they had done since the Battle of Hogwarts. Dudley talked about their time in hiding and Harry and Ginny told Dudley and Jessica what they had done since then. Meanwhile, Jessica got to know James and Albus better. Finally as dinner plates were being cleared away Harry brought up the subject of Elizabeth.

"Jessica, I spoke to some people at my school and was able to find out some info about your mother." Harry told her.

"What have you found out about Elizabeth?" Dudley asked.

"Well for starters, Jessica you are a half-blood. Your mother was a witch."

"Oh boy, Dad's not going to like this." Dudley thought out loud.

"Don't tell him then. Besides, you've got enough to concern yourself with without adding that complication."

"How do you know she's a witch?"

"Because they recognized the picture I showed them of her. At least two professors recognized her. One of them was her father's cousin. Tell me was the name she went by before she married you 'Prince'?"

"Um, yeah, it was."

"Her father is the cousin of my old Potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape."

"Will I have him as a potions teacher when I go to Hogwarts?" Jessica asked.

"No, he died during the Battle of Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Wait, I thought you said he recognized her." Dudley asked.

"Yes, you see when wizards and witches are shown in painted portraits, the memories of the subjects are imprinted on the portrait so it can talk and remember whatever the original witch or wizard did. It's kind of like the enchanted photos I showed you earlier. They can visit other pictures in the same house or if there is another portrait of them in another place they can move back and forth between the two portraits. Even if the subject of the portrait dies, their memories and personalities live on in their portraits. In fact when a Hogwarts headmaster dies, his portrait is placed in the headmasater's office so that the next headmaster can talk to them and get advice."

"Wow!" Jessica said.

"OK, back to Elizabeth." Dudley said trying to keep the conversation on track.

"Oh yeah, anyway, Professor Snape recognized her and said that she was the daughter of one of his cousins. Professor Snape had said that her father's family pretty much kept to themselves. So I've discovered that this is pretty much where I need to look. On that note, Dudley, had you ever met her family?"

"No, actually I haven't. Whenever I went over to see her she said her parents weren't home and we'd usually go over to my place."

"Hmm, that could make it difficult to search for her. Do you have that address? I'd like to look at that place." Harry said.

"I don't think it will do any good. I went back there after she disappeared and there was a new family living there and they had redecorated the place really quick."

"Still, it never hurts to have a look." Harry said as Dudley jotted down an address and handed it to Harry.

"And how will you get in to have a look?" Dudley asked.

"Well for starters, I don't need to get in, I just need to watch the place for a while and see who comes and goes. If I need to see more, I'll pretend to be selling something or I'll make something up."

"Anyway, I appreciate you doing this. It means an awful lot to me." Dudley said.

"Yes, Mr. Harry, thank you." Jessica said.

"You can just call me Harry. Now is there anything else you want to know, Jessica?"

"Actually, when you mentioned the Potions teacher who is related to my mum, I was wondering what he was like."

"Um, Jessica," James said "Dad doesn't talk about Professor Snape much."

"That's alright, James, she has a right to know. They are related so she should know about him. I'm just afraid of the way I would portray him. I have very mixed feelings about him. To start off, he was not the most pleasant person to be around. He was at Hogwarts with both of my parents. He had been friends with my mom since before either of them got their Hogwarts letters. My dad and he couldn't stand each other. Then while at Hogwarts, Professor Snape joined a group of people known as Death Eaters."

"What are Death Eaters?" Jessica asked.

"They were the followers of Lord Voldemort, the wizard who killed my parents as well as hundreds of other wizards. He even tried to kill me a few times. When my mother saw the direction Professor Snape's life was taking, she no longer wanted to be friends with him. Where the mixed feelings come in is the fact that through it all, he never stopped caring for her. When he found out that Voldemort was going after my parents and thus me, he went to Dumbledore and became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, a group of people that were fighting against Voldemort. I think it was the fact that I look like my father that caused him to not like me very much. Because of that, he was very unpleasant towards me in classes. When it was all said and done, he played an important part in the defeat of Voldemort and it took great courage for him to act as a spy and for that I am grateful."

"Wow, I don't know what to say about that. It's almost sad."

"Even sadder is the fact that he was killed by Voldemort not because his role as a spy was discovered, but because Voldemort mistakenly thought that he was more useful dead than as his trusted servant."

"Yeah, it is sad." Jessica said.

"Anything else you want to know about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing I can think of. If I do, is there any way I can talk to you?"

"Yes, I can give you some Floo powder. If you need to talk to me you can stick your head in your fireplace and throw some powder in and say the name of this house. When you merely stick your head in the fireplace, you can talk to me without actually travelling here. We'll also send our owl to you with notes checking on you. Anything else?"

"Actually there is. You said before we came here that you would do a side-along apparition with me across the room." Jessica said with a sheepish grin.

Harry sighed. "A promise is a promise. OK Jessica, grab my arm and hold tight. I'm going to warn you that the feeling is a little unpleasant. Kind of like being pushed through a rubber tube."

"I'm ready." Jessica said.

Harry tightened his grip, turned on the spot, and they disappeared with a crack from where they were standing and reappeared next to the kitchen. Jessica looked winded, but exhilarated.

"OK, that was weird, but fun. When do I get to do it by myself?" she asked.

"When you're seventeen. Trust me, there's no need to rush. Besides, if you think that was fun, wait until you ride a broomstick for the first time."

"When do I get to try that?"

"Next time we get together I'll let you try it. For now it's late and you probably need to get home to bed." Harry said.

Everyone said their good-byes and Harry escorted them back to their house via Floo powder and then apparated back.

"Well, honey, did you enjoy dinner tonight?" Dudley asked Jessica.

"Yeah, it gave me a lot to think about and a lot I can't wait to learn. Good night, Dad."

"Good night, dear."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-A Coincidence and a Stakeout

Harry went to bed that night with a sense of accomplishment. He was feeling really good about the fact that he was connecting with his cousin once again and that they might actually be a part of each other's lives in a way that he likes rather than in a way he hated as it was in the past. He wanted to do his best to guide Jessica through the next few years leading up to her enrollment at Hogwarts. He also wanted to do the same for Dudley because once again he was going to be interacting with the magical world and Harry wanted it to be on friendlier terms than the last time. Harry was also happy that his kids were getting along so well with Jessica. It would make it easier for both Jessica and Dudley having people they knew and could ask questions to.

"Someone is deep in thought." Ginny said as she got into bed.

"I suppose so. I was just thinking how nice it was to have a second chance with my cousin. The only thing that would make it better would be to find Elizabeth. That's going to be the tricky part."

"Do you think that address will lead to anything?" Ginny asked.

"Hard to say. It seems suspicious that a new family could move into that place so quickly after Elizabeth's disappearance with new decorations and all without magic being involved. Unfortunately this is going to have to take a back seat to regular work. Word is that Ron and I are getting a new case tomorrow."

"Have you heard what it's about yet?"

"No, probably more boring surveillance. I haven't really had many interesting cases since the last of the death eaters were rounded up."

"Ah but boring equals safe." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I guess that would be preferable for you. For me it doesn't have to be exciting, just interesting."

"Well, you can tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Unless I'm not allowed to."

"Yeah, I suppose sometimes I'm better off not knowing. Anyway, good night." Ginny said as she leaned over and kissed her husband before putting out the light.

Harry got up to an early start the next day. He had a quick breakfast with Ginny and the kids before apparating off to the ministry. He made his way to his desk to go through his inbox before finding Ron. Sure enough, sitting on top of his desk with note to see Pius Thicknesse at 9am was a briefing on his newest assignment. He picked up the stack of papers and went off to find Ron. He got to Ron's desk to find that Ron, as usual, did not respond to mornings as well as Harry did. His hair looked a lot like Harry's father's did when he messed it up on purpose and his tie was all crooked.

"I do hope you plan on smartening yourself up a bit before we go in to see Thicknesse." Harry said.

"Sorry, it's bad enough I'm not a morning person but Rose and Hugo have way to much energy for me to deal with to get a good night's sleep."

"Welcome to parenthood." Harry replied.

"Whatever, I just got in and haven't had time to go through it, what's this all about?"

"Apparently the Misuse of Magic Office has discovered regular use magic in a house located in an area inhabited heavily by muggles. They want us to spend a day or two at a house the ministry rented to observe who comes and goes from the place, how long they spend there and anything else noteworthy."

"Sounds boring. Oh well, let's go in and see Thicknesse so we can get started." Ron said while stifling a yawn.

They made their way to Thicknesse's office and knocked on the door a couple times. They were told to enter and opened the door. Harry was a little surprised to see Kingsley inside with a look like he was expecting them.

"Good morning, Potter, Weasley, I assume you had a chance to read the assignment briefing. Minister Shacklebolt wanted to say a few things to you about this case before you left. Minister?"

"Sorry, I don't want to seem like I'm interfering but I wanted you to know that although this may seem like a boring assignment, I'm concerned enough that I want seasoned aurors looking into this. A house like this located in such a heavily muggle-inhabited area with as much magic as I've heard about is a bit unnerving. The last thing we need right now is having potentially dark wizards wreaking havoc amongst muggles. Harry, I know you've been looking into the disappearance of your cousin's wife but I want this to have your full attention for the next couple days."

"That's all right, Minister. I was going to take a few days away from that endeavor as there wasn't much I could do other than check out a possible address and that can wait a few days."

Harry and Ron apparated directly into the house that the ministry had rented. They figured it was best that no one see them coming or going from the house. Harry looked out the window and had the sense that the area was familiar. The two of them began setting up the house for surveillance. The first thing they did was go outside under the invisibility cloak and set up enchantments that would make them undetectable as well as let them know if someone was nearby such as muffliato or hominus revelum. Right before Harry went back inside the house; he took a quick look up and down the street and realized why he thought his surroundings looked so familiar. He hadn't even bothered to look at the address of the place they were staking out and if he had he would have known they were in Surrey, not far from where he grew up.

"I thought this place looked familiar. I was actually here last week. Dudley lives in this area. In fact, now that I think about it, that address that I got from Dudley should be in this neighborhood. Maybe I'll have a look at it later before we apparate back." Harry said.

"Fine, just don't take too long. I don't think Thicknesse or Kingsley will be particularly thrilled that you're not focusing on the case." Ron pointed out.

"Don't worry; I'm only going to have a quick look before we report back."

Most of the day went by without them seeing much of anything happening at the house across the street. Finally, about an hour before they were scheduled to report back to the ministry, Ron saw someone leaving the house.

"Harry, come over here, there's someone leaving the house. Wow, she's pretty. Doesn't appear to be a witch though."

Harry hurried over to the front window. "She looks familiar…wait a minute. That's Dudley's wife!". Harry reached into his robe pocket, grabbed his wallet and pulled out the photo of Elizabeth that Dudley gave him and showed it to Ron. He then went back into his wallet and pulled out the paper that had the address on it. It was the same as the house across the street. "Merlin's beard! Dudley's missing wife and our case are related. We should probably report this."

"I'll let you do it since Dudley's wife is your case. I'll keep an eye on place until you get back."

Harry apparated back to the ministry and went right to Pius Thicknesse's office. By luck, Kingsley was in Thicknesse's office when he arrived. "Minister, oh good, you're here. There has been a development in the case that we thought both of you should be made aware of."

"What kind of development?" Thicknesse and Kingsley both asked at the same time.

"Well, I know you said that I needed to focus on this surveillance mission rather than that of my cousin's wife, but I just saw the two cases collide head on about 10 minutes ago. My cousin's wife just left that house and she looks like someone who is there regularly, like someone who is living there. When I saw her I looked at the address my cousin gave me and noticed that it was the same address."

"This is unexpected. What was your plan for finding your cousin's wife?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, I was going to take a walk by the address, observe from a distance and see who came and went. Maybe use a tool to listen in and see what is being said and go up and knock and see who answers just to get a quick look inside. To be honest, I came back here to report, but also to get further instructions. I don't know what your eventual plan was after observe and report."

"Well, we were planning on acting on any surveillance you obtained eventually but our plan was dependent on what we found out." Thicknesse replied.

"OK, then what I need to do is find out more. Eventually I would like to go inside but for now I'd like to use my brother-in-law's invention to listen in." Harry said.

"Invention?" Thicknesse asked.

"Extendable ears. They will allow us to hear inside any room that does not have an imperturbable charm on it. I don't think they will have thought to put that charm on the house because they don't expect witches or wizards to be bothering them." Harry said.

"OK, Harry, go back to the house and try to find out more. Can you listen in without being seen?" Kingsley asked.

"I have my invisibility cloak."

"OK, report back to us if you find out anything and we'll decide what to do from there. You will mostly likely be making contact with whoever is in that house."

"Thank you minister, I'll do my best to find out something more."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Listening In

Harry apparated back to the house where he and Ron had been. Ron looked up at him when he heard the crack that signaled his apparition.

"Well, what did they say?" Ron asked.

"Apparently, we have the go-ahead to go beyond 'observe and report'. Kingsley told me to follow any plan I would have had for when I was looking for Elizabeth."

"OK, what was that?"

"Well, we're going to need some extendable ears. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I keep some in my field satchel just in case we are in situations like this. Or if I'm observing a place and I need to find out if I'm actually in the right place. I'll listen in when I can't see anything to know if I am observing the right people. I try not to use them too much because I don't like invading people's privacy. Even the worst people have some expectation of privacy. I guess it's from growing up with five brothers and a sister and having very little privacy. Plus, it's not like any of it would be able to be used in any trial."

"Well, I want to hear if there is anyone else in there. I find it odd that she could disappear and turn up living in the same place as before she disappeared and Dudley not notice her at all even though it's only across town from his house. That would lead me to believe that she doesn't leave that house very often and the only reason she would stay in most of the time is if she has something to fear from going outside, either real or imagined." Harry explained.

Ron went rummaging through his satchel for the extendable ears. "Ah, here they are." He said as he handed them over to Harry.

"Got another set? We should both be listening."

"Mate, last time I checked you only had one invisibility cloak and we're past the days where both of us could hide under that without being seen."

"Well, I really want another person, someone not connected to this, to listen in so maybe I don't interpret this the wrong way. As for coverage, I can cast a disillusionment charm on you. It may not be up to Dumbledore standards but it's pretty good." Harry said as he tapped his want hard over Ron's head to cast the charm and then slipped the cloak on making them both invisible. They left the house out the back so no one on the street would see the door open and close with no one there. They crept around the side of the house and across the street. Once they were close enough to the house they got down on hands and knees and crawled under the open window. Ron took one end of the flesh colored string and fed it through the open window letting it dangle over the inside sill. He then pulled the other end into two separate strands and handed one to Harry.

For the first few minutes they didn't hear anything but the odd noise around the house. Then they heard a male voice call out in a slightly panicked voice.

"Elizabeth… where are you? Oh good, you are here. Where were you?"

"I felt bored, cramped, and suffocated so I stepped out and took a walk."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is, there are people that are after us and we can't risk being seen by anyone."

"I don't understand why, if there are people after us, that we are still here and not living abroad. That is the best way to be shot of them."

"These people are many and far-reaching. I doubt we could escape them by leaving the country."

"And yet you'd rather we be prisoners in our own home. If we're so doomed to be taken by these people, we should be somewhere there is less chance of being recognized. If this is where they are looking for us, then why are we still here?'

"The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing they'd expect."

"Thank you, Peregrin Took. I'm really beginning to wish I hadn't gotten those movies for you. You quote them all too much."

"Tolkein is a classic. Besides, I'm too old to up and move us somewhere else. Think about it, I only speak English and I can barely find my way around this town much less a foreign land."

"Yes, you are hopeless, father. You know when I was out on my walk I saw a man and his daughter by an ice cream parlor and they both had a familiar feel about them. I can't put my finger on what it is though."

"It's probably déjà vu."

"Whatever, I don't believe in that. Anyway, I'm going to lie down for a nap."

Harry looked at where Ron's face was and made a slashing motion straight across his neck indicating that they should cut it off there and go back inside their house. They crept away from the house, across the street and around the back of their house so; again, no one would see anything strange.

"Well, that was interesting. Who is Peregrin Took? I thought they were from the Prince family." Ron asked.

"Peregrin Took is a character from a muggle novel called 'Lord of the Rings'. I had to read it when I attended muggle schools. They made it into a set of films that were a big hit. Anyway, when she mentioned seeing a man and his daughter she was probably referring to Dudley and Jessica. Does the fact that they looked familiar to her but she didn't know them have any meaning to you?"

"It almost made me think she is under a memory charm and that seeing them almost broke the charm." Ron said.

"That's what I was thinking. Do you know anything about memory charms to determine if that is feasible?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't a strong one then it's possible she could break it. I'd bet 100 galleons he won't let her out of his sight from now on."

"Yeah, which means we're not going to see her leave again so we'll have to concentrate on other people coming to visit them. If any. For now, let's report back to the office and let them know what we heard." Harry said as they left the house via the Floo.

They stepped out of the fireplace at the Ministry and made their way toward the auror's offices. They saw that the door to Thicknesse's office was open so they approached the threshold and knocked on the door to get his attention. Thicknesse looked up and motioned for them to enter.

"Did you learn anything new on your little eavesdropping mission?" Thicknesse asked.

"Yes, we did. Elizabeth Dursley is living in that house with her father. He appears to be trying to frighten her into staying put because he didn't seem too happy when she told him she left the house to go for a walk." Ron stated.

"Anything else?" Thicknesse asked.

"Yes" Harry added, "She had said that when she was out she saw a man and his daughter at an ice cream parlor and she had the feeling that she knew them but didn't know from where. He told her that it was just déjà vu, but he seemed kind of nervous about it. I think that he has her under a memory charm but for reasons other than him not liking Dudley. Like Ron said, he wasn't happy that she left the house but when he was looking around the house for her, he seemed a little panicked. In general, he is extremely nervous about something or someone trying to do harm to Elizabeth and himself."

"Do you agree with Mr. Potter's interpretation?" Thicknesse asked Ron.

"Yes, we came to the same conclusion. She definitely appears to be under a memory charm that may not be very strong which would explain why he wouldn't want her to go out into a city that is not far from her husband. He doesn't want to take the chance that seeing someone familiar might break the charm. We also agree that he is on edge about something."

"I'll inform the Minister. What is your next step?"

"Tomorrow we'd like to see if anyone pays them a visit. Eventually I would like to talk to him and see if I can get him to come clean about what has him so edgy."

"You do know that, as a wizard, he will recognize you. That scar is a dead giveaway."

"Well my plan is to cover the scar, let Ron do the initial talking, and use the cover of Scotland Yard agents." Harry said.

"Hmm, I suppose that will work. Before you go back there, stop at the Muggle Liaison Office and pick up your Scotland Yard credentials. In the meantime, k up your Scotland Yard credentials. In the meantime, go home and have a good night."

Ron and Harry left Thicknesse's office and went back to their desks before leaving for the day. "So do you want to bring Ginny and the kids over to the Burrow for dinner?" Ron asked.

"That sounds good. I'm sure Ginny will like not having to make dinner. And the kids like seeing their grandparents. We'll see you over there later."

Harry made his way back to the lobby and apparated home where he greeted Ginny with a kiss.

"So dear, how did your new case turn out?" Ginny asked them.

"The new case turned out to be what I was working on all along. The house we were told to watch turned out to be the address that Dudley gave me. On top of that, we found Elizabeth to be living there."

"So all that and she turned out to be there after all. How could she leave her husband and daughter like that?" Ginny asked.

"Well we're under the impression her father put her under a memory charm. We used the extendable ears to hear what was going on in the house. He seems to be scared of something happening to the two of them because he doesn't want her to leave the house. Of course, that might be because he fears that if she sees something or someone she recognizes it will break the memory charm."

"Hmm, sounds like an interesting case. At least you can keep your focus on Dudley's case as well. Do you plan on telling him about this?"

"No, I want to find out more. Or try to anyway. On a lighter note, Ron said your parents are hosting dinner tonight, so you don't have to cook again tonight."

"At least not here anyway, I'll probably help her over there. Sounds nice though. After all, the kids love going over there."

"Great, let's get them ready."

**A/N: I'm going to end the chapter here and pick it up the next day. Please read and review. I have over 1400 reads and only 16 reviews. I like the feedback and you don't have to be overly nice either. It's a win-win.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A Surprise Visitor

Harry apparated to the ministry early so he could check on any messages left by Kingsley or Thicknesse. Plus it was a good place to meet up with Ron before they went back to the assignment. Ron showed up about a half an hour later, looking tired.

"Mate, you gotta get more sleep."

"Actually, I did. Mum's cooking is so good that I tend to overdo it and then get overly sleepy. I end up sleeping longer and am still tired when I wake up."

"I suppose we better get going. Merlin only knows what surprises we'll get sprung on us."

Harry and Ron used the floo to get to their surveillance point. They generally preferred apparition because there was less ash involved but they couldn't take the chance of someone hearing the loud crack that usually went with it. Since there wasn't a thunderstorm to conceal it, they were better off using the floo network for transportation.

"So, how long do you want to wait until we pretend we're from the Yard?" Ron asked.

"Let's give it a while. I have the feeling that whatever has Mr. Prince spooked will show itself soon; especially after Elizabeth's little 'walk around town'. I think I'll make some tea while we wait. You want some?"

"Yeah, sure." Ron replied.

Harry went into the little kitchen and started the kettle for tea. He probably could have heated the water magically but felt he needed something to do to keep himself occupied. He also hated spending endless hours staring out a window. After several minutes he had made two cups of tea and brought one out to Ron. He went back into the kitchen to get some sugar when Ron called him back out.

"Harry, you were right someone's coming down the street and he looks rather unpleasant. Come to think of it, he also looks familiar. Huge man with no neck and big mustache."

Harry came out to the front room and looked out the window. If his jaw could have dropped any lower he would have heard it crashing through the floor. Marching up the street with the most sour and unpleasant face was Harry's Uncle Vernon.

"What in the name of Merlin's baggy Y-Fronts is he doing here?"

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"It's Uncle Vernon!"

"That sour, obnoxious walrus whose living room Dad blasted to bits all those years ago."

"Yeah, that's him. What the bloody hell would he have to do with wizards?"

"Yeah, but remember the Princes are pretending to be muggles."

"It's too much of a coincidence. Though I find it hard to believe he could bully a Slytherin."

Vernon Dursley went right up to the Prince's door and started banging on it. He went at it for a couple minutes before someone finally let him in.

"We need to hear what's going on in there. Get the extendable ears."

"I only have one set of them. Besides, it's too late. Look." Ron said.

Harry turned around and peered out the window to see Uncle Vernon storming out of the house. He caught a glimpse of Mr. Prince before he shut the door again and for that brief moment he saw a man who looked like he had just seen death.

"I guess it's time for the Scotland Yard act." Harry told Ron.

Harry and Ron changed into the suits they had brought with them to impersonate Scotland Yard agents and Ron did a little magical altering to Harry's face to hide the scar.

"I hope I don't sneeze and disfigure you. Hermione is so much better at this than I am." Ron said while putting the finishing touches on Harry's magical plastic surgery.

"Now remember, you start things by introducing us and explaining that we've come to talk to people about an extortion operation going on in the town and ask him if he knows anything about it. After that, I'll chime in and start asking a few questions."

"Are you going to let on to who you are eventually?" Ron asked.

"I might. It depends on if I think it might get him to open up to us. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked out the back of the house and around. They made it a point to pretend that they were conversing to keep up the act in case people were watching. After putting up the appearance for a few minutes they approached the door and knocked. There was silence for a few minutes and then the door slowly opened with Mr. Prince peering out.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Agent Warrington and this is Agent Patterson from Scotland Yard." Ron said introducing himself and Harry. "Whom do we have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"My name is Richard Prince. What can I do for you agents?"

"We've been investigating an extortion operation going on in this area and some of subjects of our investigation have been working in this area. We were wondering if you have seen or heard anything going on that might help us." Ron asked.

"I'm sorry agents, but I know of nothing of the sort." Richard Prince said.

"He may not know anything but I certainly do!" came a voice from behind Mr. Prince.

Harry looked past Mr. Prince to see Elizabeth walking toward them with a look of determination on her face.

"Elizabeth, this is not the time for this."

"It's the perfect time for this father. They're looking for an extortionist and we just saw one come up to our house, bang on our door and threaten to ruin us by setting some bloke named Harry Potter on us." Elizabeth said.

Harry and Ron traded quizzical looks. "I'm sorry, he's going to set who on you?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter, whoever that is."

"And just who is this Harry Potter, Mr. Prince?" Ron asked him taking his queue from Harry's surprised look.

"From my early days of school I was loosely affiliated with a group of people who did some very bad things. This person meant to tie me to those wrongdoers. Harry Potter is a person of authority who has made it a habit of bringing these people to justice."

"And did you participate in any of these wrongdoings that you mentioned?" Harry asked him.

"No, that was not my nature. I was only associated with these people, and I use the word 'association' loosely, because of certain talents and traits I possess. I tried to have little to do with them."

"So why would this man who came to visit you want to expose you to him? What have you done to upset him?"

"I'm not sure, he once claimed before that it had something to do with his son, but I'd never seen him before until recently and wouldn't know who his son is at all."

Harry looked at Ron and motioned with his head to the side indicating a quick word in private.

"Excuse us for a second Mr. Prince, Ms. Prince." Harry said as he stepped aside with Ron.

"Well, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"I think it's time we tell Mr. Prince what is really going on. Be ready to remove my disguise on my signal."

They stepped back into the living room where Mr. Prince and Elizabeth were sitting.

"Ms. Prince, would you excuse us for a few minutes? We'd like to have a quick chat with your father to find out more about this person who just visited you." Harry asked.

"Yes, but you better tell Father. I'm tired of living like this." She said.

Harry walked with her to the kitchen and closed the door behind her. He then pulled his wand out of the sleeve of his suit coat and quickly cast the Muffliato spell on the room before walking back to Ron and Mr. Prince.

"OK, Mr. Prince, could you tell me what this Harry Potter looks like? Would you know him if you saw him?" Ron asked.

"Not much of his basic looks like hair color or anything, but I do know that he bears a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. It was supposedly given to him by the leader of these aforementioned wrongdoers."

Harry nodded at Ron who reached into his jacket and pulled out his wand.

"Tell me would the scar look something like this?" Harry asked as Ron cast the reversal spell of the disguise charm. Slowly, Harry's features returned to normal including the scar that now came back into prominence on his forehead.

"By Merlin, this can't be. NO, don't hurt me or my daughter I'm begging you."

"First of all Mr. Prince, I cast a spell on the room that will keep our conversation private so as not to distress your daughter. Secondly, I have no intention of causing you or her any harm or distress. Frankly, I'm more interested in why my uncle would be using my name and character to threaten you. Even more puzzling is how he even knows about your wizarding past."

Richard Prince cast Harry an uncertain look but then spoke. "So you know of my being in Slytherin?"

"Yes, but that's hardly a crime; look at Slughorn. He was a Slytherin and he wasn't evil…a bit pompous and annoying but not evil. I learned of it by Severus Snape, or his portrait in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He wanted me to convey to you that he kept your secret; well past the point that it could do any good to protect you."

"Yet he told you, that's hardly what I call keeping a secret."

"Snape kept your secret to protect you and your daughter from Death Eaters and Voldemort. He didn't expect a muggle like Vernon Dursley to be of any threat to you. And to be honest, who would?" Ron pointed out.

"I was more scared of him exposing me to you than I actually was of him. Elizabeth had fallen in love with his son and I guess he didn't particularly care for wizards. He threatened to expose my past to you if I didn't make her break it off. I know I didn't do anything wrong in the past but I just wanted to live the rest of my days in peace with my family. I've heard enough about Azkaban that I didn't even want to take a chance of ever getting sent there. He said that you were a relentless hater of evil and even my having been in Slytherin would be enough for you to come after me. So I found Elizabeth and told her she had to end her relationship with Dursley's son. She refused so I put her under a memory charm and she's been living here with me the last few years. She snuck out of the house to get some air a few days ago and I guess her husband saw her. I know she saw him and said he looked familiar. That must have been what set him off and made him come down here."

"Well, we know about the memory charm, or at least we guessed at it anyway. I'm wondering why when you put the memory charm on your daughter you chose to abandon your granddaughter as you did. Surely you knew about her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that was his additional price for keeping his silence. He felt that if he deprived his son of too much he would be miserable and resent him. Maybe he also felt that the magic would not manifest or I think I heard him mumble that 'he could stamp it out of her'."

"Like he thought he could with me. What an idiot." Harry said.

"What I don't get is how he knew about your past. Harry only found out a few days ago from your cousin. How would a muggle know about Slytherins or even Harry's dislike of them much less who you were associated with while at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Well, Uncle Vernon did go into hiding with Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. While with them he may have overheard some conversation about me from them regarding my feelings towards Slytherins. But you're right, he shouldn't have known about you, Mr. Prince. That will be an interesting question to ask him."

"So, Mr. Potter, what do you intend to do now with me?"

"Well, for starters, can you remove the memory charm from your daughter?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I might need some help with a familiar face though."

"Alright, for now I want you to do nothing. Tell Elizabeth nothing until we contact you again. I will confront my uncle over this nonsense. After that, you should have no further problems from him."

"I will abide by your wishes. Thank you for your understanding. I should have come to you from the start but I'm a frightened old man."

"Well, hopefully you will do right by your daughter and granddaughter in the future."

"I will certainly try."

Harry pointed his wand at the kitchen door and reversed the muffliato spell and opened it to let Elizabeth back in.

"Thank you for your time and information, Ms. Prince. We will begin investigating this information immediately. I feel confident that you should have no more problems with the extortionist anymore.

Harry and Ron left the house and walked down the street before turning down a side street and apparating into their hideout.

"I don't know what to make of Prince. He seems to be scared of his own shadow." Ron said.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone so paranoid. Oh well, let's floo back to the ministry and give them our report."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-A Talk with Uncle Vernon

Harry and Ron sat in Thickness's office at the ministry waiting for him to comment on their recent report. They weren't sure what to make of the look on his face. They got the feeling he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"So, your uncle, a muggle, has been terrorizing a wizard causing him to put a memory charm on his daughter and live in hiding."

"Yeah, I found it a bit hard to believe myself. My uncle spent the 16 years I lived there trying to forget that wizards existed and that I was one and now I find him actually bullying a wizard with enough power to turn him into a fruit bat in the blink of an eye. Where did that change in attitude come from?"

"So what do you want to do?" Thicknesse asked.

"It's time to have a talk with Uncle Vernon. Of course, I think I'm going to need a couple of familiar faces for backup. Particularly, it would be nice for him to see a few faces that might unsettle. Ron will be with me. Uncle Vernon's seen him and doesn't approve so that will work. However, a little extra backup will be nice. For starters, Ron's dad and he have met before and that had a profoundly unsettling effect on him. I mean after all, Arthur destroyed his living room. What can be more unsettling than that? Also, I was wondering if Minister Shacklebolt would like to accompany us. Uncle Vernon has seen him and though he finds him a bit alarming, his familiarity will be reassuring enough to keep him from losing it completely."

"Wait here, I'll ask him to join us." Thicknesse said right before he got up and left the room.

"You want Dad there?" Ron asked Harry.

"Of course, I want him to think his office might get destroyed. I want Kingsley there to make him believe that despite the fact your dad is there, nothing bad will happen. I want to talk to him while he's nervous enough to think that we can cause him a lot of trouble if we wanted to. "

At that moment, Thicknesse and Shacklebolt both came into the office they were sitting in. "Would you care to go over what you told me to the Minister?"

Harry rehashed the entire sequence of events for Kingsley and his plan for confronting his uncle. Kingsley listened with interest while the smile on his face got larger. "I like that plan. Yes, I'll help. I assume you have ideas for disguises and getting him to see him."

"We'll go in under the pretense of proposing a business deal but I don't want disguises. I want him to see us as we are, full robes and everything. I want him to see his worst nightmare appear in front of his very eyes. Aside from putting him in a state of mind that will get his attention it will also be a lot of fun."

"When do you want to do this?" Kingsley asked.

"In a couple days. The best way would be for us to be in a conference room waiting for him to come him. He's usually in early but not too early. In order for that to work we need to have an early morning appointment to see him but be there before he gets in. Plus that will give us a day to plan and get everyone together. Since that won't take all day, it will give us some time to relax with families."

The next day Harry gathered the group he wanted with him for the trip to Grunnings and went over what he was going to do and what he wanted them to keep a look out for in his uncle's demeanor. After that, they all went home for the day to enjoy some time with family. Everyone had dinner at the Burrow that night. Harry always liked it when all of the family got together. He even hoped there would be a day that Dudley and his family could join in on these family occasions.

The next day came finding Harry, Ron, and Arthur headed to the Ministry early to meet up with Kingsley so they could be on their way. They apparated to the back alley in a town not far from Grunnings and hired a car to take them to the drill factory for their confrontation with Uncle Vernon.

"We won't need the car to leave. We can disapparate in front of Uncle Vernon since he knows about us. Besides, it will be something else to set him on edge." Harry told the others.

Once they arrived at Grunnings, Harry approached the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me, I'm Harold Patterson from Wizard Builders and we have an 8am appointment with Vernon Dursley. I know we're early, but we would appreciate it if we could set up our presentation in one of the conference rooms?"

"Certainly, Mr. Patterson, right this way" she said as she rose and led them to a conference room. "Can I get you gentlemen any coffee or tea this morning?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Harry replied.

The receptionist brought in an urn of coffee and cups for them and wished them a good day. As she turned to leave, Harry noticed she had a look of pity on her face as if she was sorry that they were going to have to deal with Vernon at all.

They all sat down at the end of the conference table that faced the entrance to the room. Harry wanted Uncle Vernon to see them right away when he entered the room. They only had to wait for about half an hour before Uncle Vernon turned up. When he walked in he saw a smile on his uncle's face that quickly fell apart the moment he laid eyes on the group of wizards. Harry noticed his uncle turn to someone behind him as if to tell him that he had better handle this one himself.

"Dad, how am I ever going to learn the business if you don't let me see how these deals unfold?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, I think it would be very educational for Dudley to sit in on this meeting. I can guarantee that he will learn a few things."

"Harry? What is going on? Why have you brought all these wizards here?" Dudley asked.

"Mostly to let your father know precisely who he is dealing with and what he can expect when he tampers with the lives of wizards."

"Dudley, don't listen to them, they're trying to trick you."

"When has Harry ever been less than honest with me? He may have thrown a few well-deserved jibes at me but he never lied to me. So, Harry, why are you here?"

"We are here to confront your father about his involvement with your up-until-recently-missing wife."

"You found Elizabeth?"

"Yes, she is safe and we will see to it that she rejoins you and your daughter soon. Unfortunately, it involves the removal of a memory charm and we wanted to deal with the responsible party first; hence, why we are here. First, I would like to introduce and re-introduce you to some friends of mine. I believe you remember Ron and his father, Arthur who destroyed your parents' living room all those years ago. However, you have not met Kingsley Shacklebolt, currently the Minister of Magic and previously the bodyguard for your Prime Minister."

"I thought I recognized him from old newspapers and TV news reports. But, Harry, I find it hard to believe that my dad would go anywhere near a wizard given that he hates them so much." Dudley said.

"Well, I wouldn't have believed it myself until Ron and I saw him with our own eyes, go to the house where Elizabeth and her father were living and harassed him about keeping himself and his daughter away from you."

"Dad, how could you? Why would you do that to me?"

"Because our lives had been turned upside down too many times by his kind. I felt we were all better off without magic in our lives, even you. When I saw you drifting away from your mother and I, I felt it was time to remove the bad influence."

"It was the 'bad influence' that had allowed me to be the happiest I've been in a long time. How could you do that to Jessica? Take her mother away from us like that? Hell, why stop at Elizabeth, why didn't you try to get rid of Jessica as well?"

"Because she is a blood relation. I felt there was a chance that she wouldn't be affected by the weirdness." Vernon retorted.

"You mean like I was a blood relation? Maybe not to you, but definitely to Aunt Petunia. What made you think that Jessica would be any less likely affected by magical heritage than I was?" Harry asked.

"My granddaughter was only half-freak. I felt there still was a chance."

"I would be careful using that word in present company. We are carrying wands and some of us might take offense to being called freaks."

"Well, Dad, I'm finished here. I'm resigning and leaving. I don't want anything more to do with you or this business!" Dudley yelled at his father as he made for the door.

Harry quickly pulled out his want and sent a non-verbal spell at the door locking it. "I'm sorry Dudley, but you need to hear all of this." Harry told his cousin.

"Why do I have to hear anymore? You can sort this out here and then take care of Elizabeth. Haven't I been hurt enough? On top of that why didn't you tell me earlier that you had found Elizabeth and that Dad was involved in her disappearance."

"Yes, you have hurt enough. One of the wisest and most powerful of all wizards once told me that only in knowing and understanding the hurt that has been caused you can the healing truly begin. As for why I didn't tell you earlier, I only learned of Elizabeth's presence a few days ago and that your father was involved only a couple days after that. You were going to be my next stop after this. I needed to confront your dad about this and find out everything so I could make you understand the why and the how. As it is, I only know the why, but the how is still kind of fuzzy. I also didn't to tell you that I had found Elizabeth because I wanted to know if it would have been kinder to let her remain lost to you. If I wasn't sure that the memory charm could be removed I was prepared to let her live her remaining existence with her father rather than let you know she existed but would never recognize you or your daughter. That would have been one hurt I could not inflict on you. However, as I said before, the memory charm can be removed. In fact, I think her father was astute enough to make it complete enough that she would not remember anything of you but easily reversed if he thought he could escape his situation."

Kingsley stepped forward and said "Now, Mr. Dursley, we have heard the whys, I am interested in the how. Particularly, how you were able to find out the background of a very old wizarding family and intimidate him into thinking that Harry would be hunting him down just for being a Slytherin."

"I don't need to tell you anything. It's bad enough you've ruined my business deal but now you've ruined my family life as well." Vernon Dursley ranted at the crowd of wizards.

"For starters, Uncle Vernon, that business deal was a ruse to get us into your business. You never would have invited us in if we told you who we were. Secondly, you will tell us what we want to know."

"Oh, and why would I do that?" Vernon asked right before he took a sip of his morning coffee.

"Well, Mr. Dursley that would be because of this." Ron said as he pulled the empty bottle of Veritaserum out of his pocket.

"You poisoned my dad?" Dudley yelled.

"No, Dudley, we would never stoop that low. We just spiked his coffee with a truth serum, the most potent of its type.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dursley, we may be above the harsh methods used by Death Eaters, but we do have a need to find out how your father pulled this off. This will merely compel him to answer truthfully to any direct question we ask him." Kingsley stated.

"So, Uncle Vernon, I'm going to start by asking you where you learned about my prejudice against Slytherins?"

"While we were went into hiding I picked up a few interesting bits of info from that bloke Diggle. It didn't require any active eavesdropping on my part considering the guy never seemed to shut up. He had talked about how most of the Death Eaters had been Slytherins while at school and how that seemed to shape your prejudices against members of that house."

"Well, I'll grant there are a couple true statements there, Diggle does tend to talk a lot and that I do not care for most Slytherins. Most, not all. However, I do not understand how any of this has to do with Elizabeth and her father."

"Once Dudley started seeing Elizabeth I really did not think much of it. Then I noticed some of the weirdness about her that I had put up with so long with you. I started to try and find out what I could about Elizabeth just by trying to be friendly and inquisitive. Once I learned her name and where she was from I contacted Diggle to see what he knew about the name Elizabeth Prince."

"Wait a minute, you got in contact with Diggle? I can't see you doing that even to gather information. How did you get in contact with him?"

"He gave me a means to reach him if we should need anything before we parted ways and I returned to the normal world with my family. I almost tore the card up but something in the back of my mind said I should keep it. Talking to him again was almost as much torture as suffering another wizard in the family. He said he would look into it and would let me know if he found anything. He sent me an owl a few months later with the information I was looking for. After that it was a matter of time before I was able to track down Mr. Prince. By that time Dudley had already married and Jessica had been born. I finally broke down and asked Elizabeth to tell her father I wanted to have lunch with him. Once we got together for lunch, I explained to him that if he knew what was best for his family and his reputation, he would find a way to separate Elizabeth from Dudley."

"And you figured that he would just up and do whatever you say? You had to be holding something stronger than that over him." Harry said.

"Ah, but you're forgetting that he was a man ashamed of his past associations. Particularly, an association with a group that turned the wizarding world upside down. "

"But he wasn't a death eater. There was no association."

"Ah, but he was a Slytherin. I only had to allude that it wouldn't take much to make a certain relation of mine believe that he was an undesirable."

"YOU MEAN YOU USED ME TO BREAK UP YOUR SON'S MARRIAGE!" Harry bellowed in rage.

"It was the most use you had ever been to me." Vernon retorted.

"Dad, that was low. You know, I'm done with this. Mr. Shacklebolt, I don't care what you do with him. He'll deserve whatever you give him." Dudley fumed as he stormed out of the conference room. Harry followed after him.

"Dudley, I'm sorry all of this had to happen to you and Elizabeth. I just wish I could have done more to help you."

"Harry, it's not your fault. In fact, you've done more than enough to help, you found her after all. I just wish it that it hadn't happened. Why does Dad have to be the way he is. Even Mum has come around and has not been so hostile towards the wizarding world."

"So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to spend some time with my family. Particularly since Elizabeth needs to become reacquainted with Jessica. I'd also like to spend as much time with Jessica before she has to go off to Hogwarts."

"Dudley, she doesn't have to go to Hogwarts, There are ways to control her magic without sending her to Hogwarts."

"No, I can tell that Jessica wants to be part of the magical world. I think Elizabeth would want that and to be honest I want her to go to Hogwarts. Maybe I'll develop a better understanding of how your world works. Besides, I'd like to see how this Quidditch game of yours is played."

"I'll be sure to take you to a match or two. I can usually get good seats."

"Thanks. What do you think is going to happen to my dad?" Dudley asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. They will ask me for a recommendation but I really don't know what would be suitable. I know it hasn't been easy for your parents but he has taken this to a whole new level that just sickens me. I'm ashamed that he used my name to try to destroy your life. I don't think Kingsley wants to have him tried by the Wizengamot because he would have to get permission from your prime minister to have him extradited and I don't think he wants to do that. He could turn him over to the muggle authorities but would again have to explain the circumstances to your prime minister. I suppose the best solution I could recommend would be to be banned from contact with the magical world, temporarily anyway. It might be best for you as well if he kept his distance. Perhaps give you time to forgive him."

"Wouldn't that be difficult for Mum?" Dudley asked.

"If she chose to stand by him, she would have to abide by his sentence mostly for convenience for her. However, if she can make excuses, we can arrange visitation for her." Harry explained.

"How would a ban like that work?" Dudley asked.

"It would basically give him what he always wanted: to pretend the magical world didn't exist. Basically, we would cast a spell on him that would divert his attention whenever he came across anything magical. He would not recognize either Elizabeth or Jessica but he would still recognize you. You would have to put any distance you desire between you on your own."

"Would he still recognize you?" Dudley asked.

"Probably, with all that has happened to your family it would be impossible to erase my existence and your period of hiding from his mind entirely but it could be disguised. In the end, he will still be aware that he has a grandchild that he's not allowed to see. Besides, I would most likely draw the unpleasant duty of being your dad's probation officer."

"I think what you just described would be for the best. Maybe I will be able to forgive him in time. So when do I get to see Elizabeth again?"

"Give us a couple days to arrange for the spell casters to fix her memory. You'll need to be there when it happens so she can see a familiar face. I'll make the arrangements and get a hold of you when it's time."

"Thanks."

"It's the least I could do. Also, I want you to know that if something happened where we couldn't fix her memory, I would let you know. "

"I appreciate that." Dudley said as he left the building.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Loose Ends Wrapped Up

Dudley looked up from his breakfast to see the familiar white snowy owl tapping at his kitchen window with a message in its beak.

"Isn't that Cousin Harry's owl, Dad?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, it is." Dudley replied as he got up to get the message from the owl at the window. He opened the envelope, removed the parchment and began reading:

_Dudley,_

_ Wanted to let you know that we were going to reverse_

_ Elizabeth's memory charm today. Will be at your house today at 10:30_

_ to bring you and Jessica with me to have this done. Look forward to_

_ seeing you._

_ Harry_

Dudley looked up at the clock on his wall and saw that it was just after 10. Both he and Jessica were still in their night clothes as they were planning on taking a leisurely Saturday morning.

"Um Jess, I think we need to go get washed up and dressed. Harry is going to be here in 15 minutes and we're going with him to meet someone."

Jessica perked up at that bit of info, remembering the last time they traveled somewhere with Cousin Harry.

"Who are we going to meet?" she asked.

"Probably your grandfather and another person."

Jess made a face when she heard that. "I already know him and that seems hardly worth the trip."

"Your other grandfather. I would normally send you to your room for showing that kind of disrespect but to be honest, I'm not feeling very respectful towards him either. Go get ready."

Jessica shrugged and went skipping off up to her room. He was pretty sure that she was happy about getting to travel through the floo network again. Dudley even smiled at the thought as it reminded him of some of the water slides he had gone on in his youth. It sure beats the feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube that you got from apparition. Dudley went to his room and got dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a nice shirt. He looked at his closet and was thankful that he left it as it was before Elizabeth's disappearance.

Harry knocked on the door of his cousin's house at precisely 10:30. Dudley answered the door looking nervous.

"Relax, Dudley. This will all turn out OK. Ginny is already at your father-in-law's, so we're ready whenever you are."

"Not much notice, though." Dudley stated.

"I only found out a couple hours ago. What did you tell Jessica?"

"That you were coming to take us to meet her grandfather."

"What did she say?"

"At first she made a face thinking it was Dad. I told her it was her other grandfather and she didn't seem to have much reaction at all."

Harry stepped inside the house and saw Jessica sitting in a chair by the fireplace looking happily excited."

"You really enjoyed travelling by Floo last time, didn't you?" Harry asked her.

"That was so much fun. Kind of like going down a slide."

"When you step into the fire, say 'Number 17, Briar Park Way'. Dudley, you go first." Harry said.

Dudley stepped into the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder from the canvas bag that Harry was holding out, threw it into the flames and said "Number 17, Briar Park Way" and immediately disappeared into the green flames. Jessica quickly followed suit and Harry after that.

They found themselves sprawled out on the floor of a moderately decorated living room. The three of them got up off the floor and went over to Ginny who was seated in a chair by the fireplace.

"Richard is in the other room with a ministry obliviator. He wants you to bring Dudley in. I'll stay out here with Jess for a few minutes." Ginny said.

Harry and Dudley went into the next room where they saw Richard, Elizabeth and a man that Harry remembered seeing at the Quidditch World Cup the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, I'm Arnold Peasegood. I'm an obliviator from the ministry. Minister Shackelbolt wanted me to be on hand to help Mr. Prince with the removal of this memory charm."

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Peasegood. Please let me know if something goes wrong and it can't be reversed."

"Dudley, I may not have done right by you and my daughter by cowing to your father's demands, but I know my skills. I made sure when I cast that spell that I could reverse it if I ever saw there was a chance we could escape your father's grasp." Richard Prince said as he gave a flourishing wave of his wand at his daughter.

Elizabeth's eyes slid out of focus for a second and she shook her head as if she had just woken up from a long sleep. She looked around the room and laid eyes on her father.

"Daddy, what happened? What are all these people doing here? Where's Dudley at?"

Dudley jumped at the sound of Elizabeth's voice asking where he was. He rushed over to her.

"I'm right here, dear. So you remember me?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"That is a discussion you're going to have to have with your father. Why don't you do that, while I go into the next room and get Jessica?"

"Jessica's here? I can't wait to see her. What is Harry Potter doing here?" She said after looking around and seeing everyone in the room.

"First talk to your dad and let him have a chance to explain everything before you start in on him. As for Harry Potter, he is my cousin but I'll go into that later." Dudley explained.

Meanwhile in the other room…

"Ginny, what's going on in the other room?" Jessica asked.

"Well, your father, Harry, and your Grandpa Richard are trying to reverse the memory charm your grandfather put on your mother. I think it's going to work out just fine."

"Why did Grandfather Richard do that?" Jess asked.

"I think he was scared of your other grandfather."

"But why? He's all bark and Grandpa Richard is a wizard."

"Remember, there was a time when wizards were afraid of muggles. Your Grandpa Vernon is one of those reasons. He hates magic and anyone who can do magic."

"But Harry isn't scared of him." Jess shot back.

"He used to be before he found out he was a wizard and grew into what he was. Plus he had help once he became a wizard. He was first introduced to the magic world by a half-giant named Hagrid. Hagrid, to the ordinary muggle, would look terrifying. But to Harry, and those who know him, he is one of the greatest friends anyone could have. Plus there was an auror that helped protect Harry. Mad-Eye Moody was another person who is a great friend when you know him but absolutely horrifying to the average muggle. Of course my favorite was when Harry told him who his godfather was. Sirius Black, who was wrongfully convicted of killing 12 muggles with one spell. Those of us who knew he was innocent weren't scared of him at all. Of course Harry didn't tell your grandfather that Sirius was innocent. It had a remarkable effect on your grandpa's attitude. Plus he also had my brothers, Fred and George, who had a penchant for causing trouble, to help him. Fred and George started the biggest joke shop franchise in all of wizarding Britain. In the end, Harry had help standing up to your grandfather. Your Grandpa Richard will have our help. Please, don't be too hard on him."

"I'll try to remember that." Jessica said.

"Jessica!"

"Mommy! I never thought I'd see you again."

"Jessie, my how you've grown. You have no idea how much I missed you. I hope I never have to leave you like that again."

"Don't worry, you won't. I plan to keep a closer eye on my cousin from now on." Harry said.

"I can't thank you enough, Harry. Although I still can't help but be surprised that you are even involved in this. You never really cared for us Slytherins too much." Elizabeth said.

"I think you are under the same mistaken impression that everyone was regarding my feelings towards Slytherins. My dislike was directed at the death eater wannabe's like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. I never had anything against the others. Although I admit that I didn't pay heed to the other Slytherins, which is why I don't remember you from Hogwarts."

"Plus there were the usual inter-house rivalries that kept us from really getting to know each other." Ginny piped in.

"Ginny Weasley! You're involved in this too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ginny Potter" Ginny corrected her. "I am involved only because Harry is."

"I used to admire watching you play Chaser for Gryffindor right before my father took me out of Hogwarts. Maybe you both can teach Jessica about Quidditch. But back to my first question. How is it you got involved?"

"Well as Dudley explained in the other room, I am his cousin. I am quite familiar with Vernon Dursley's ways. In fact, there was a time that Dudley was very much like him. When Voldemort killed my parents I was sent to live with Dudley and his parents. Dudley wasn't as nice as he is now. He used to bully me as bad as Uncle Vernon did."

"I know. Dudley told me about how he used to be, although when he talked about you, I didn't realize he was referring to the Harry Potter. He said he changed his ways after you saved his life."

"Actually, it was his soul I saved. We were attacked by dementors that the idiot Umbridge woman sent after me. Do you remember when the ministry was trying to discredit me and Dumbledore? They sent dementors after me to shut me up and poor Dudley almost got caught in the crossfire."

"I do remember that. Blimey, I hated that woman. So after that, Dudley changed his attitude toward you and life in general. Still, I'm not getting what got you to come see Dudley when you didn't even know where to find him."

"Well, given who I am, anything weird that goes on in the wizarding world that is remotely connected to me is kicked up to the highest levels of the ministry. So when the Misuse of Magic Office detected underage magic coming from Dudley's household, they brought it to Kingsley Shackelbolt who called me in." Harry explained.

"Wait, underage magic. Jessica?"

"Yes, it is the usual case of detecting magic in a muggleborn, or what is expected to be muggleborn. They didn't know about you because you disappeared so they assumed Jessica was muggleborn and thus the Ministry and Hogwarts had to send someone to explain. Because it was Jessica, they thought it best that a family member explain the situation to the family, thus me."

"So Jessica will be going to Hogwarts?"

"If she wants to go and you and Dudley agree."

"I think it would be better for all of us if she went to Hogwarts." Dudley said as he walked into the room. "What do you think, Jess?"

"Daddy, you know I want to go when it's time."

"I guess that's settled then." Dudley said. "I guess this is good-bye again, Harry."

"No, it's not. You're family and Elizabeth and Jess are family now. Besides, who is going to show Jess everything there is to know about Quidditch? We'll get together at holidays and what not. That should also include your father. You have made peace with him, right?"

"I was not happy with what he did but I also understand he was caught between a rock and a hard place and was afraid of you. I'll be working with him to get past his past, so to speak. Plus he needs to get to know his granddaughter. She needs a grandfather. From what Dudley told me, his father isn't going to be allowed to come anywhere near us."

"Uncle Vernon is under a ban from contact with the wizarding world for five years for this little scheme. It might be shorter if he behaves himself. In essence, I am his probation officer. I'll make sure he does not bother any of us again." Harry assured her.

_One week later…_

A man cautiously entered his home in London. He had had a busy day and was anxious to sit down and relax. Just as he was about to sit down in his favorite chair he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while.

"Lumos. Really Dedalus, is it really necessary to poison the minds of non Death Eater Slytherins into thinking that I'm some sort of boogey-man out to hate and persecute all Slytherins."

"Harry, Richard Prince was no saint. He use to be a relentless bully when we went to school. He and his cousin both were not nice people."

"Dedalus, Severus Snape was cleared twice by the ministry, the second time based on my testimony that came after seeing his memories. Whatever he did as a student is ancient history as far as I'm concerned. He paid his debt when he gave his life to protect me and wizarding kind from Voldemort. You need to let go of the past. However, more appalling is that you used my name to do this and tore apart his family not to mention part of mine."

"They were horrible to you, why would you be so worried about what happens to your cousin's family?" Dedalus asked.

"You saw when you went to lead the Dursley's into hiding that Dudley was not like my aunt and uncle. You knew we were starting to bury the hatchet. I would have seen him if I knew where he was but I also thought I'd give him space. Fortunately, your actions did not cause lasting damage. However, only time will tell if Dudley reconnects with his father. I hope for your sake that things start to warm up between father and son. You can do a lot to whisper reconciliatory encouragement into my cousin's ear."

"I suppose that is agreeable." Dedalus answered.

"I also suggest you make peace with Richard Prince. He is going to be a big part of that family. Although, I don't expect Vernon Dursley to be an active part of that family, I hope that there will at least be peace between them.

"I suppose I should. It's the least I can do given what I did."

"To be honest, the poison was in my uncle's heart. I just wish you hadn't tipped him to using my name against Richard Prince. I'm trying to make peace with the Slytherins. I need the non death eaters to feel at ease. People can't help what they're born, it's what they become that matters."

"Do you honestly think that the Slytherins will like you or that witches or wizards from the other houses will come to like them? The wounds from the war are still too fresh."

"Yes, the wounds are still fresh. They have to start healing now and that healing is going to begin with me not holding their backgrounds against them. What better way to start then with a Slytherin being in my family married to my muggle cousin." Harry replied. His resolution was firm.


End file.
